Such Dirty Words
by LeiaGray
Summary: A little PWP for you and because it s Marco s birthday - AcexMarco Happy Birthday, old man :)


Hello there :)  
>A little PWP because it is Marco´s birthday 3<p>

So, happy birthday to our favourite birdie and leave a lot of comments ;)

Warnings: Language, Smut, Cursing and Sub-Marco. Yeah.

* * *

><p>Marco was pissed. Like, seriously, it was his birthday, and the whole day started off...stressful.<p>

He overslept, and couldn´t take Ace´s morning-sex offer and as he got to work, the real stress began. He sighed at another message he got, and was slightly surprised when he saw who sent it. Ace.

**Too bad, you had to leave without cumming in my mouth...can´t wait ´til you get home**

Marco swallowed and felt his cock twitch as he read the words. Damn it. That brat still drove him crazy. With a smirk, he replied:

**Me too... Is there anything you have planned tonight?**

He leaned back as he waited, and that was when his phone rang.

It was a boring call, he was inpatient to finally get home today and to-

**Well, you know...I want to do things...like sucking you**

Marco took in a sharp breath. He tried to focus on his phone-call, but the messages came faster and he just couldn´t lock away, couldn´t stop himself from reading it.

**And maybe knead those tense muscles of yours...all of them...**

**and I want to kiss and lick you...**

**and to be spread around your huge cock...**

He finally hung up, that he was already getting hard, and tried not to touch himself while he was in the goddamn office. He couldn´t wait to go home.

**and I want to dig my nails in your back, while you fuck me fast and hard...**

**and I want to moan and scream your name...**

That´s it. Screw his job. He stood up and nervously pulled his jacket a bit more down, thankfully he wore black pants today, so his erection wasn´t that visible.

**Coming home right now. **

After he wrote Ace back, he switched off his computer and left the office, told his secretary there was an emergency at home and was just gone.

* * *

><p>Thankful, that their apartment was just a few minutes away, he parked his car in the driveway (not as neat as he usually did, but fuck it) and headed for the front door.<p>

He unlocked it, opened and stepped in.

"Ace!" he yelled, like everyday and suddenly he found himself pushed against the door, his younger lover hid behind it as he got home, hungry lips on his, he moaned into the kiss, hands roaming over his body.

"Honey..." the raven said between kisses, while pushing his jacket off his shoulders, "you´re home early." Marco groaned and decided to simply not respond to that and just kicked his shoes off, while unbuttoning his dress shirt, Ace´s lips already on his again.

The blonde felt the youngers hands on his belt, opening it, going down on him, Ace kissed a wet trail over his neck, chest, his stomach, while finally releasing his cock.

He looked up at the older, smirking and as Marco grabbed the back of his head, Ace obeyed and took him in his mouth, between his lips, his tongue licking the tip of his member and with a groan Marco closed his eyes, head tilted back.

His dick hit the back of Ace´s throat as the younger started to bob his head, and the older felt his climax coming close, his hips moving on his own, and as Ace took him all the way in and didn´t withdraw, he came, finally, the pressure build long enough and he was finally releasing in this hot, wonderful mouth with a long drawn moan, making Ace swallow every drop.

The younger licked his lips and stood, his forehead resting against Marco´s, both a smile on their lips, and panting.

"Happy birthday." the younger said, and felt himself getting pulled close, his face cupped between the big hands of his older lover, their lips brushed against each other tenderly, softly.

"I love you, yoi." Marco´s voice was hoarse, gentle.

"I love you too..." Ace responded, arms wrapping around the olders neck, "...old man."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that, and with a smirk, he pulled the other up, so the raven´s legs could wrap around his hips.

"Watch what you are sayin´, brat."

"Or what?"

With a smug smirk, he raised his hand and brought it down on Ace´s butt, hard, making the younger squeak from surprise. Laughing, they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>As Marco awoke from his post-coital nap, he smiled at the warmth that embraced him, the warmth of Ace he awoke in, tangled in long limbs and a masculine scent in his nostrils.<p>

He felt fingers trailing over his chest, down to his groin, and as he felt soft lips on his neck, he shifted and couldn´t hold back a slight moan.

"Good morning..." Ace´s face was grinning up on him, and he smiled sleepily back,"...old man."

"Maybe I should have fucked you harder before, to teach you some manners, yoi."

"And respect for your elders?"

Marco couldn´t help but grin. "And that, too." He pulled the other close for a kiss. "So...someone promised me a massage today. Pretty sure it was you, yoi."

"You sure?"

"Stop mocking and get the oil, yoi."

Ace smiled at that. "Lay on your belly. I´ll be right back."

As the raven got the oil, he smiled at Marco´s sight, laying on his belly, his broad shoulders, head tilted sidewards to look at him, a small smile on his face, the blanket covering his hips.

He smiled back and climbed on top of him, straddling him. Ace leant down, to place soft kisses between the olders shoulder blades and on his nape, his neck, until he found his mouth.

It has started to rain outside, and a cool breeze was blowing in the room, as Ace opened the bottle and let the oil slowly run over Marco´s back, making the blonde shiver at the feeling. He rubbed his hands together a few times, so they would be warm enough for the other, and started to spread the liquid over his skin.

There were moments in their relationship, when words were overrated, and simply not needed, and both knew, felt, this was one of them. It was simply just being together, no more, no less.

As Ace continued his work on the tense muscles underneath his hands, he could nearly feel Marco loosen up, going lazy and soft under his hands, his breath relaxing, his eyes closing.

The younger one started at his shoulders, down his spine, and after a while he removed the blanket from the other´s hips, brushing over his butt, slowly building up for an expectation, and who was Ace to deny that?

He shifted, so he was now straddling the other´s thighs and took in a soft moan from the older, as he brushed over the underside of his cheeks, softly spreading them, but just a little. It had been some time, since he got to touch Marco there, and he wanted to go slow, even tough he felt the blondes breath going faster, as he repeated the motion.

"Ace..." The blonde´s words got Ace out of his thoughts, he could hear the want in the other´s voice, and, pouring more oil over his hands, he slowly started to knead that luscious butt under his gaze. His fingers gently trailing down his crevice, brushing over Marco´s entrance, down to his balls and up again, making the older shiver and spread his legs a bit more.

He continued the motion a few times, until the blonde´s breath got faster, he was pushing himself slightly backwards, to get more of that sweet friction, more of the feeling of his lover´s hands.

"Ace..." he said again, his voice filled with lust. Ace smirked and pressed his arousal against the other´s butt, leaning over him, back on upper body, his lips craving over the other´s nape.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Marco?" he hissed, his voice low. He felt Marco shift under him, groaning at his words. It was answer enough, although...

"So...? Do you want me inside you?" he continued, his erection rubbing against the older´s backside.

"Do it already, yoi." Marco found his words sooner than Ace thought he would, and he went down again, his fingers still slicked with oil, and he teased the other´s entrance, enjoying the sight of the blonde, who was busy pressing against his hand, to get more of the feeling.

"Fucking tease..." he heard Marco mumble and with a smirk, he pushed his first finger in, making the other moan loud from pleasure mixed with pain.

Fuck. It wasn´t often to get that kind of reaction from the older male, so he decided to play a little more. But just a little.

He pulled his finger back again, trailing over the ring of muscles outside of the older, getting an unsatisfied groan in response.

"Ace! For god´s sake, yoi!" Marco suddenly cried out, and with a grin, Ace pushed two of his fingers back in.

"That eager?" he asked, as the blonde groaned under his treatment, "You can´t wait for me to put my cock in you, can´t you?" He moved his digits in a scissoring movement, slowly pushing in and out of the older man, searching for a certain spot and-

"Aaargghh...fuck, Ace!" Well, he got it.

He put the hand that was not knuckle-deep inside his lover at the other´s hips, pulling him up a bit, and traced his hand to the blonde´s waiting cock, palming it, stroking a few times, and then moved down to his balls, softly pulling and squeezing them.

He was interrupted as Marco took the bottle of oil, and brushed his hand off his balls, pressing the bottle into his hand. He removed the fingers out of his lover, gaining a dissatisfied sound in return, and poured some of the liquid on his cock.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Yes...do it already, yoi." The tip of his cock was against the older´s entrance, brushing over it, teasing.

"Ace!" Marco´s voice had a warning undertone, and the freckled male decided not to tease _that_ much longer.

"Marco...spread yourself for me..." he hissed, backing off a bit and watching as the older´s hands eventually came down on his cheeks, pulling them apart, spreading himself open. Ace wouldn´t have made a bet on this. He never thought Marco would let _him_ order the other one around, especially not in bed.

His eyes on the opening before him, he slowly pushed inside, his moans mixing with Marco´s. God, the other felt so hot inside, he wanted more, moved further until he was fully seated, balls-deep inside his lover, and then stopped his movements, mostly to not come right now, and for the blonde to get used to the feeling.

"Move."

"Are you sure?"

"Ace! Fucking move already, yoi!"

Well, he didn´t need to be told a third time, and he started to thrust into his lover, going slow at the beginning, but getting faster after the blonde´s hips snapped back and met his thrusts eagerly.

He felt his orgasm build up slowly, his thrust becoming sloppier. Suddenly the blonde held him back, so he slipped out of him.

"Lay on your back, yoi." he ordered, want in his eyes, his face stern.

Ace did as he was told, his mind running in circles..._was he_?

He watched Marco as he climbed on top of him and brought his hips down.

Oh yes, he was.

Ace groaned as his older lover let himself sink down, taking the raven´s cock all in, a smirk on his face, and never leaving eye-contact.

Both moaned at the feeling, their bodies mingling together, the blonde slowly riding him, and Ace cursed under his breath because the other was just so tight and hot and it was just so intense.

They kept eye-contact, as their movements got faster, Ace wrapped a hand around Marco´s cock, his thumb rubbing over the leaking tip, pushing the blonde over the edge.

Marco came, cursing, his movements stopping for a second, his body trembling, Ace watching him, until he felt his own orgasm come, as the older suddenly withdrew and slammed his hips down again, making the raven come inside his ass, groaning.

They were silent for a moment, looking at each other, a small smile on their faces, both panting. The scent of sex lingered in the air, and both enjoyed the small breeze that came through the window.

Ace let out a sound of displeasure as the older lifted his hips and lied down beside his lover, a hand on the other´s cheeks, his thumb brushing over the skin.

"Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, yoi."

"For what?" He was sleepy and his words already a bit slurred.

"Well, you give really nice presents, yoi." He kissed the others nose, before lying down again, watching the soft smile at the other´s face before he closed his eyes as sleep reached him too.

"Marco?" Ace´s voice was barely a whisper, he was nearly asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."


End file.
